


Carry you

by Rafaperez



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Dreams, F/M, LangDyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: AE spoiler. Scott dreams about Hope after returning from the quantum world.





	Carry you

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

_You are not alone_

_I've been here the whole time_

_Singing you a song_

_I will carry you, I will carry you_

**Carry you-Ruelle**

Scott was turning from side to side on the bed on the Avengers Building, where he'd been living in the past weeks to get ready for time travel. He had his hands in fists, grabbing the sheet and sweating while reviving the moment he returned from the quantum world only to find the world different, half of the population gone and Hank, Janet and Hope, turned to dust.

The woman's face wouldn't stop appearing to him and smiling like right before he'd entered the quantum world and then, she turning to dust.

"Hope, no..."

And then he opened his eyes, siting on bed and brushing away his sweat hair from his forehead and then looked ahead, seeing Hope walking slowly toward him with the same clothes from the last time he had been with her, her hair in a ponytail and she smiled, her eyes shinning and Scott didn't know if he was dreaming or not.

"H-Hope?"

He stared at her in shock and then in slow motion he started to get up, throwing the sheet on the floor and walking toward her, closing the distance between them and he hugged her tight not caring if it was a dream or if some way some kind of connection has happened, all he wanted to do was hold her and never let go.

"Scott..."

She put her arms around his neck and hugged him with back, burring her face on his neck, feeling safe in his arms which were pressing her to his chest, raising her from the floor for a moment.

"I miss you..." He murmured, kissing her head and smelling her scent, feeling her bodies' warmth against his own after weeks or 5 years.

"Don't give up on us, you're not alone, I'm here with you..." Hope whispered bringing her lips to his ear and she opened her eyes, staring at him then and he held the woman's face gently but firm with both hands and told her hoarsely:

"I'll never give up on anyone, on you Hope, we're going to bring you back."

"I know..." She said softly with a beautiful smile and Scott brought her face slowly toward his kissing her with passion.

Hope parted her lips for Scott while she felt one of his hand go her hair, freeing it from its ponytail and burring his fingers in her dark locks, deepening the kiss and making her sigh against his lips.

Hope's hand ran through his hair while her lips put more pressure in the kiss, their tongues meeting an leaving them out of breath.

"It's a dream, right?" He asked, brushing her hair from her forehead and staring at her flushed face and shinning eyes and she shook her head slowly, lips as red as his from the kiss, not caring if they were dreaming, because they were together.

"Probably..."

"I love you." Scott admitted with passion, squeezing her waist and massaging her skin slowly, hearing her sigh with his touch and she leaned her forehead against his, hands still on his hair.

"I love you too..." She murmured smiling, running her lips over his cheek and the corner of his mouth, seeking his taste before she found his mouth in a long kiss.

Scott lowered his hands toward her legs, raising her from the floor and squeezing them and Hope hugged his waist with her legs, pressing their chests together and he held her tighter, feeling er breasts rising and falling against his chest with her heavy breath while he carried her to the bed.


End file.
